Goodbye Sweetie
by Magic-In-The-Air
Summary: " I always wondered what happened after you die, I think we all do, and the first thing I noticed about being dead is the fact that I wasn't dead. In fact I could feel a new reality building itself up around me, i was in the most amazing room In the universe, I was in the TARDIS." Summery's are full of spoilers so that about all your gonna get unless you read the fic...


"See you around, Professor River Song"

"'Till the next time, Doctor" The words used to bring comfort, they gave me hope that he'd come back for me, now they were braking my heart into a million pieces. Now I knew they were nothing but hollow shadows of our past, not unlike me, I've been drifting for so long, always there beside him but he never saw me there, now it's finally time to let go.

"Don't wait up" Even as he said the words I saw a silent tear run down his cheek, he really hates endings.

"Oh there's one more thing" I wanted to give him one last thing before I left him forever

"Isn't there always" He smiled sadly at me

"I was mentally linked with Clara, if she's really dead then how can I still be here?"

"Ok, how?"

"Spoilers" The word that had haunted me my whole life, every moment spent with the people I love was filled with them, as a child with my parents, then as I got older with the doctor, that one word that had ruined my life. "Goodbye sweetie" And with that I let go, I felt myself fade away and then all at once it was gone.

I always wondered what happened after you die, I think we all do, and the first thing I noticed about being dead is the fact that I wasn't dead. In fact I could feel a new reality building itself up around me, i was in the most amazing room In the universe, I was in the TARDIS.

I could see him, my sweetie survived it all, and he got the girl back too, Clara Oswin Oswald, the impossible girl, the girl who waited, the child of the TARDIS and the last centurion, all replaced by one impossible girl.

"I'm sorry... You know about your wife" Clara said

"She's not really gone you know Clara, in fact she's probably here now"

"What? You said she was dead... And I can't see her any more"

"Well, I gave up my copy, but the old girl here doesn't give up that easily" he said tapping the console fondly. "See River and the TARDIS they have a special kind of bond, did I ever tell you about Amy and Rory?"

"Yeh? What about 'em?"

"Well, I really don't want to go into too much detail but basically, River Song was born Melody Pond, Amy and Rory were her parents, and... Well lets just say TARDIS, parents, wedding night" I giggled at that part, the doctor is good at the innocent act

"On the TARDIS!"

"Unfortunately yes... Don't worry there was an incident and the room was deleted, anyway due to some wibbly wobbly timey whimy stuff I can't even begin to explain, me and River were going in opposite directions, my past, her future. Se was... In the TARDIS making her part time lady, she's the child of the TARDIS and the TARDIS looks after her kids. Sexy saved her again, properly this time, she should be done in about... Five minutes"

I could feel myself being transported, through the labyrinth of corridors that makes up the TARDIS, then my world went black. I opened my eyes to see a blinding light, I was in a room I'd never seen before, it was all white and completely empty except for the hospital bed I was currently laying in, I slowly climbed to my feet, becoming suddenly aware of the pain in the back of my head. I'd stood as a shadow next to him for century's, since the day I died. I'd seen him weep alone after he lost Donna, I'd watched his heart brake as he saw Rose leave him, and I felt my own heart brake to see him so in love with someone else, I followed as he saw my mother in her back garden right through to when he said his last goodbye to her in New York, I even stood by his side as he watched Clara die, yet in all those century's I never felt physical pain, I was alive, my sweetie had found a way to fix me, bring me back. That impossible man who just can't give up, it may have taken him almost five hundred years in her timeline, but he'd done it.

I ran through the door and back through the maze of corridors until I reached the console room.

"Hello sweetie" I smiled, happier than I'd been in a very long time

"River" He turned to face me, I slapped him.

"Don't make decisions like that without telling me ok?" I said, he nodded, so I kissed him, but I broke it off pretty quickly, better not to scare Clara too quickly.

"Mind if I drive?" I said walking over to the console and starting to press buttons and flip the levers that would allow us to take off.

"Wait how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Clara asked from the chair next to the one the doctor was now occupying.

"Really sweetie, did you tell her anything about me?"

"There's plenty of time for that"

Indeed there is I thought the child of the TARDIS, the oncoming storm, and the impossible girl, think of the adventures we can have together. No more spoilers, no more paradoxes, and no more goodbyes, well at least not for now.


End file.
